User talk:Tectonium
='REQUESTS'= Just Write Bellow: *This user has paid over $100 on Avatar movie tickets.FreakyTy 22:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *This user is an Avatar Wiki Administrator. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 00:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) * This User has Made Over 3000 Edits. 15 more for me :P -- 14:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my gosh. You've gotta be kidding me... I'll go ahead and make a 4000 while I'm at it. *"This user often wastes time on Cameron's Avatar Wiki." Thanks, [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *"This user has an Avatar poster." Thanks JCameronFan123 21:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ='PAGE REGUESTS'= If you would like one: #Write your name (or sig) below. #Put a link to a big image you like'Ex. Fig A'. #Put the type of font you want. #Put the links to the pages you want the details at the bottom to mention. Okay? It's simple enough. Just let me do all the work. *[TECTONIUM] * *[[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|= *If you have a chance can you make a talk page banner for me, thanks! #JCameronFan123' #File:Avatar_Jake_Learning_The_Bow.jpg #Papyrus #My Userpage and My blog ::Um...yeah. This isn't code dude. This is hardcore nitty-gritty photo editting stuff. Only the boxes involve code. You just want the image, not the box right? [TECTONIUM] 23:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) JCameronfan, I'll get yours in a minute, as soon as I'm done with Dragonfli's special order.[TECTONIUM] 23:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) =other Complaints, Compliments or Whatever= *Thanks, it very good :D Just one thing, is there a way to add the image and the nubers inside the box? Thanks, -- 22:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It was kind of complicated, but I'll try.[TECTONIUM] 22:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, just one more last thing :d Can all the text be in papyrus font? Thanks, -- 23:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hi Tectonium! This is actually a great idea, as I have seen them in other wikis. I really don't know how to use them and create them. We would need like a lot of userboxes, probably :P --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also could you explain me better how to use them? Thanks. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello, could you tell me how to use these please? I wanted to add some to my user page! FreakyTy 21:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Me again, I tried copy and paste, but when ever the page shows it the pic is a number like 1, 2,ect. You know why?FreakyTy 22:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Check out the ones I have currently and tell me if you think any of them are innapropriate. Tectonium 20:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :They are all good, but I uploaded some 166x166 images, so they will be looking in order. You can see them in my user page. Tell me what you think about them. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 21:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Good! Very good. I think the standard for the wiki's userboxes needs to be over 150 by 150, a perfect square, and needs to have a width of 50px. Yours looked a little big though. 50px is a good size (and easy to remember). Im changing my images now. As soon as they are all 50px, the same size, I'll publish them so other users can use them. Tectonium 21:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Emphasis on the 50 by 50 Square for the PicturesTectonium 21:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Thanks ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 00:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just out of curiosity how come theres no "This user will fight for the RDA" since you've got "This user will fight for the Navi" not saying it matters just curious.I know EVERYTHING 09:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I think i fixed that with, "This user allies with the RDA" or whatever it is. Tectonium 21:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Copying Boxes So I can just snatch them off your userpage? 'Dragin'fli' 22:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Not yet. We are setting up the shortcut system where all you have to do is type and then you'll get the Favorite Character is Jake thing. Just hold on a little while and it will be much simpler for you. Tectonium 22:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks for the info!FreakyTy 22:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sig I can make you a sig if you want. So when you sign your name is looks all neat and fancy. Just tell me what you want it to say and look like on my talk page. :P 'Dragin'fli' 22:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. That would be nice. I'd like a sig where the letters are different shades of gray, and grow lighter towards the inside. It will take a little while. Thx alot if you could make it. Tectonium 23:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, here it is. I tested it on my Preferences, and it's too large for the sig place. But you can make a shortcut system like you did for the userboxes, to use on your sig. I don't know how to make one of those, but you could make it say something like . Tectonium :Pretty Nice. Im kind of busy right now so i can't make the change or whatever right now. Have any other userbox ideas. I'm starting to run dry... :Tectonium 00:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Remember to copy the coding, and tell me if you want it changed. Hope you like it!'Dragin'fli' 00:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you could make a userbax that says "This user likes to fly" and put a banshee in the pic. Then another that says (It'd be one that I would use): "This user doesn't understand why 90% of all Userboxes begin with 'this user.'" 'Dragin'fli' 00:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :"Ha-ha-he-ho-ha, and I thought my jokes were bad"'' (-Joker) Very funny. To #1 Look at my page again. And to #2 they're supposed to start with something like "This User" because they're called "Userboxes" and are put on "User pages." Check out my page in 10 min. I'm putting a tutorial and userbox archive. what about "this user wants to know what its like to mate!" Txantslusam 'Atan 17:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Tectonium 01:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You read my petition from above? :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 01:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::No. Where? What is it? ::Tectonium 01:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::In USERBOX REQUESTES. The second one. And don't forget to sign your post with -- and four ~ after your message, or just click the sign button ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 01:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah! Okay. I'll get right on it. --Tectonium 02:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::CHECK IT OUT! :D Tectonium 02:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Using Toruk Makto was so perfect ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 02:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, I know. I tried to make one with Neytiri on the Thanator for Female Administrators but I couldn't find a good enough picture...Then again, how do we know all of the Toruk Makto's were male? Tectonium 20:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Help with userbox I saw your administrator Userbox, and noticed you didn't have a link (probably so not everyone can use it I'm sure) so I grabbed it in a way im not gonna describe here and put on my user page (I am an Admin) and I attempted to center it, but it won't. If you could help me out with that I would much appreciate it, you can see/edit for yourself on my userpage. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 16:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I got it, used a span code, Thanks for making these [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC Guestbook 18:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome. Im trying to do everything I can. Check out the other admin USRBX. Tectonium 18:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) signature I can get your sig set up for you, but you have to type in your preferences where you would put your custom sig. Make sure to check the box underneath and obviously save. :) ='i= Draginfli =i=' 22:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I have no idea how to do any of this though. Tectonium 22:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : ;) just type what I gave you in your where it says something about a custom sig. Shadow Na'vi and I got your sig already set up on the page called User:Tectonium/sig so you can do whatever changes to it you want. But all you have to do now, is copy and paste in your preferences linked above. ='i= Draginfli =i=' 22:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I think Its working now! Tectonium 03:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Na'vi-ization What do you mean you can Na'vi-ize yourself?! Give me a link, man! LOL, but really, how do you do that? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 03:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) No, my point was that there is no Navi-tize method. I've spent hours on the web shifting through blogs, ads, and general all around internet garbage but I couldn't find a thing! It's horrible. I'm trying to make an easy method right now! I'm downloading all sorts of image editors, but each one seems to lack a major feature. Do you know any good ones? My current image editor is the RealWorld ImageEditor. Also, the stripes on the Na'vi's face are proving to be a b***** to recreate. You really appreciate how much work the CGI editors put into Avatar (film) Tectonium 18:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :The only thing I can think of is Photoshop, but there isn't a "morph" feature to it. If it's possible to get into contact with one of the people who helped make the film, maybe you could ask one of them for a Na'vi-izer. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 19:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's not about some magical morphing feature, that would take forever to program, I would know, It's about recolorizing and photoshopping which will take precious man-hours. It would be easy to make a blue-person, gimme like two minutes, but it's the streched features, ears, and stripes that are hard. The programmers can't help us because they were dealing with 3D models, not 2D images.Tectonium 20:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Avatar film grosses Hi, I'm here to inform you that it's not necessary to update the grosses in Boxoffice template and Avatar (film) page as those are automatically updated by a bot (as hinted by the comment line in both pages). --LuckyMan 23:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Thanks. I always have an eye on BoxOfficeMojo. Tectonium 23:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey What does the LOTR stand for? just asking since like you i'm a Wiki veteran.InoNOTHING 07:37, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I do not know why you are addressing this question here to this user or wiki, but in any case, LOTR is an acronym that stands for Lord of the Rings. On the wikia database, it is the wiki responsible for material to do with the Lord of the Rings universe. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 07:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :...Yeah, Lord of the Rings. Thanks for answering for me Gaelen. Here is the Lord of The Rings wiki: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/. It's an okay site, some problems here and there, ALOT of vandalism and everything you would ever want to know about hobbits. Tectonium 19:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) lol, and maybe some things you dont...'Txantslusam 'Atan' 17:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) O:G Since you seem to like unobtanium, want to make a gallery for that? =P [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 21:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Unobtanium is gonna be a small gallery though. I think I could take up another one too, as soon as I get the hang of just doing one though. Tectonium 21:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeeaaahhh...that's about it to be honest. Can I try Selfridge or the AMP suit or anything RDA focused? Tectonium 21:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I already assigned someone else Parker Selfridge. You can make one for the AMP suit and the Scorpion Gunships though. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 21:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Ill get right one em. Tectonium 21:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) New Sig [TECTONIUM] Do you like this? Now type into your preferences check the checkbox underneath and click save at the very end. Now all you have to do is type four (or three) tildes. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 00:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Your userpage is messed up because after the part saying you want to befriend users, you forgot an "i" in one of the nowiki tags. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 00:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! The sig is perfect and now I can fix my page! Thanks a bunch!Tectonium 00:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you !!! I just got the userboxes from you ! You are really a computer genius , like most of the people that contribute to this WIKI ! I just have a few requests ... Can you create a Userbox that says "This User played Avatar the Game on PC " ? Can you create a Userbox that says " This User is a Fan of Sam Worthington / Zoe Saldana / ( all the Actors ) " ? Can you create a Userbox that says " This User laughed while watching the Movie " ? Good LUCK and thank you again ! I wait for your answer , 'Lost Fan 92' 05:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Good ideas. I'll start working on them immediately. When I'm done I'll post them on the archive.[TECTONIUM] 23:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the delay! Its a big test week and I've had to study a whole bunch. I WILL have the new userboxes on Thursday![TECTONIUM] 01:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Gah!!I'm sorry! I've had VERY limited time on the computer this week and probably for the next week too. I'll be busy but I'm sure you can make them yourself if you try. Go to the userbox page to find instructions. [TECTONIUM] 18:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) RDA Weapons Gallery Go for it! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 05:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. [TECTONIUM] 01:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) machines Uploaded bunch of new images for you to work with. KillerZ 17:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks![TECTONIUM] 01:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Gallerie offer I don't know, I think I need to learn about wiki more before accepting the offer, I never done wikiediting before I joined this one, 4 days ago :) . Hence the confusion when I added to vehicles, didn't know there are assigned contributers KillerZ 09:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I think you'll do fine. For instructions on how Operation: Galleries work go here. I'm certain you'd do a better job than I would on the RDA Weapons gallery. --[TECTONIUM] 13:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the UB It looks really cool! Thanks, Tecto! My userboxes seem to make big gaps between each other. Do you know how to fix it? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) There you go! You had these weird thingies in between. I can't imagine why they were there.[TECTONIUM] 18:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think Denizine did that. He put stuff in there, and changed up some. Also, do you userpage requests instead of talkpage? Or is it only talkpage? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=''' 22:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Denizine. What an idiot ignorant fellow. I thought It would remain Talkpage, but I'll make giant photo-shopped banners for your Userpage if you want.:) [TECTONIUM] 22:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC)